Él, Yo yel perro
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash, Morgan/Reid. "Ama a su perro, en verdad lo quiere, pero cuando ambos compiten por Reid...solo uno será el vencedor"


**TITULO:** Él, Yo y…el perro

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Mind

**Pairings****/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Sweet, cursi y quizá un poco de Fun.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Mind, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_ **ó **katrinna_le_.mx

**MSN: **shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

_Ok, mi primera historia de esta serie y…bueno, ahí voy._

_Gracias por continuar conmigo, en especial a Maggy, quien siempre me hace terminar lo que empiezo (aunque sea tarde. Danke, doc ^^)_

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**´---´-´----´--´-**

Todo parecía perfecto. Una semana inusualmente relajada, pocos informes, pocos perfiles, muchas bromas en la Unidad, coqueteos incansables con García. Un par de bebidas en el bar de siempre y al final, tras un par de besos fugaces y una que otra proposición hecha en susurros, justo en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba lamer, estaban ahí. Ambos. Uno en brazos del otro, disfrutando de la media oscuridad de la sala, con una lluvia torrencial en el exterior, mirando Bourne Ultimate, escuchando de vez en cuando sobre las "múltiples incoherencias" que se habían pasado por alto en esa película, sonriendo discretamente y besando los cabellos largos de quien al parecer jamás se quedaría sin ningún argumento.

Si, todo parecía perfecto, de no ser por el enorme pastor belga que se encontraba acurrucado entre los brazos de Reid. Eso, le restaba de todo a la atmósfera.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?-Indagó, intentando inútilmente que el perro saliera de su cómoda posición.

-No. Por ahora estoy bien. ¿Sabes lo que el FBI realmente haría si tuviera a un soplón como ese? En los años cincuenta se detectó, y esto es confidencial, a un agente que trató de traicionar a la organización y se le dio un castigo que emulaba a los de la edad media. Según fuentes fidedignas, estos castigos no han diferido en mucho. Incluso en la CIA, lo sabes, son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer al cien por ciento con las reglas y la lealtad. El noventa punto tres por ciento de los agentes se lo piensa dos veces antes de traicionar a la institución.

-Ah, si, que interesante.-Bufó, acostumbrado a las enormes alegatas de su compañero.

-¿Sucede algo, Derek?-Indagó Reid, girándose un poco para mirarlo.

-No, nada, ¿por qué?

-Te noto...disconforme con algo.

Sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto. Tal vez era solo imaginación suya. El trabajo siempre dejaba un cierto grado de paranoia. Eso debía de ser.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿por qué no vamos y hacemos todas esas cosas que te dije en el bar?

Spencer sonrió. Con el tiempo el color rojo había aprendido a no aparecer en su rostro ante las insinuaciones, palabras y cientos de cosas más que Derek Morgan le decía de manera sexy sobre los labios, junto al cuello, la oreja u otros lugares que quizá ya explorarían en un rato más.

Por eso se mordió el labio inferior con cierta sutileza, se giró completamente y simplemente lo besó.

Con el tiempo también aprendió a dejarse llevar un poco por ciertas sensaciones.

Morgan sonrió, tomaría eso como una afirmación. Dejó que sus dedos se perdieran en el cabello de Reid para después bajar lentamente por su espalda.

Podía sentir perfectamente el estremecimiento que le causaba al otro, así como también cierto placer en recorrerle la columna.

Sin embargo, cuando su mano derecha se situó en la cintura del doctor, un pequeño gruñido le impidió seguir avanzando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

Reid enarcó una ceja.

-¿Nada?

Morgan giró los ojos y volvió a negar.

-¿Entonces por qué ya no me besas?

-¿Impaciente, chico?

-Sigue con eso y ya verás.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

Reid gruñó mientras el otro rió, pero de inmediato regresó a lo que había detenido. Las cosas ahora si se estaban tornando perfectas.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-Cuestionó Spencer, cuando los dedos de Derek se detuvieron antes de acariciarle por debajo de la camisa.

-No puedo.

-¿No puedes?

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Derek…

Morgan bufó y terminó por incorporarse del sofá.

-Eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta Reid obtuvo el peso del pastor belga de nuevo en su regazo.

-¿Derek?

Pero el aludido no respondió, simplemente caminó hasta la cocina y metió la cabeza en el chorro de agua fría.

-Esto no puede estarme sucediendo. ¡Estoy compitiendo contra un perro! Lo que es peor, ¡contra mi propio perro!

Bufó nuevamente mientras se secaba el rostro.

El asunto no era grave, resultaba hasta gracioso si se contemplaba de una forma externa. Pero en su situación…

La cosa era que Clooney, su perro, mejor amigo, compañero y demás apelativos caninos estaba celoso.

Entendía todo lo referente a la falta de atención, enseñar a las mascotas a compartir y todo lo demás que decían por ahí. Pero lo que no comprendía, y quizá nunca lo haría, era cómo su perro, aquel cachorro que había comprado, alimentado y cuidado. La bola de pelos negra que lo recibía moviendo la cola tras un agitado día de trabajo y un ladrido en señal de cariño, podía tener celos. Y no por Reid, no, sino de ÉL.

Si, así era. Desde el primer momento en el que Spencer Reid entró a su casa, Clooney se apropió de él. ¿El cómo? No lo sabía, pero el hecho era que simplemente ya no podía besarlo, abrazarlo o cualquier otra cosa sin que Clooney no le gruñera, ladrara o casi, casi le obligara a alejarse de Reid para ser él quien recibiera sus caricias.

Entendía perfectamente esa empatía que Spencer poseía. A pesar de ser un genio que hablaba y hablaba de estadísticas y sucesos que a casi nadie le interesaban, no comprendía qué cosa le había dado a su perro para que reaccionara de esa manera con él.

-Maldición.-Gruñó, arrojando la toalla de tela sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Derek, ¿vas a decirme que es lo que te ocurre?-La voz de Spencer atravesando medio departamento para llegar a su encuentro.- ¿Te he incomodado de alguna forma?

-No eres tú.-Dijo, medio sonriendo.-Es solo que…

No pudo finalizar porque Clooney entró en la cocina justo un segundo después que el muchacho.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. No estoy de humor.

Reid enarcó una ceja.

-¿No estás de humor?

-No.

El doctor Reid frunció el entrecejo y Morgan estuvo seguro que de haber llevado anteojos, los habría ajustado con tanta fuerza hasta topar con la frente.

-Eres extraño.-Indicó, después de suspirar.-No tengo antecedentes de eso.

-No…ya…solo…basta, ¿de acuerdo?

Morgan bajó el rostro y se apoyó en la barra en señal de derrota.

Spencer abrió y cerró las manos, se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó hasta el otro.

-Hey, vamos. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? No soy experto en consolar personas pero…

Derek rió.

-Eres más inocente de lo que creía, chico.

El aludido bufó.

-Yo solo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero si no quieres mi ayuda...

-Vamos, chico gruñón, ven aquí.

Derek jaló la corbata de Reid y no tardó en juntar sus labios.

Por un momento se olvidó de todo, solo necesitaba, realmente necesitaba saber que tenía de nuevo el control de las cosas.

Que tenía de nuevo a Spencer, sus labios, su lengua, sus manos recorriéndole tímidamente la espalda y esa entrega que lo volvía completamente loco.

Aprisionó a Spencer contra la barra, sonriendo un poco ante el quejido del otro, pero antes de que interrumpiera con alguno de sus relatos, desanudó la corbata y abrió uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

-Odio las corbatas.-Susurró sobre sus labios, tratando de deshacerse de la prenda.

-Si, bueno, le dan cierto aire importante a las personas, porqué según Peter Frog…

-Si, si, si.

Más besos. Hasta ese momento Derek Morgan había sabido evadir toda esa palabrería como mejor sabía: cerrándole la boca a punta de besos, y lo mejor era que no había obtenido quejas.

Sin embargo, y cuando las respiraciones entrecortadas indicaban que era momento de pasar a otra base, un gruñido los detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el doctor desconcertado.

-Nada.-Negó Morgan, ignorando completamente al perro que se encontraba tras ellos. No iba a apartarse de Spencer, no en ese momento.

Así pues, continuó con lo suyo, ignorando los sonidos del can que aumentaban del _te lo estoy advirtiendo _á _no lo volveré a repetir_.

Por eso, y antes de que supieran lo que sucedía, Clooney mordió el dobladillo del pantalón de Morgan y lo haló con fuerza.

-¡Hey!

-¿Y ahora que?

-¡Déjame Clooney, déjame!

Spencer notó la reacción del perro, y antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Morgan, se acercó al pastor belga.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien, no pasa nada.

Como por arte de magia el perro soltó a Morgan, ladeó la cabeza ignorándolo completamente, después movió la cola y se acercó al doctor quien con cierta sonrisa aniñada le regaló una caricia en la cabeza.

-Buen chico.

-¡¿Buen chico?!-Gritó Derek un poco harto de la escena.- ¡¿Le has dicho buen chico a ese…ese….?!

Reid lo miró enarcando una ceja, mientras Clooney…él…

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-Derek, ¿cómo puede estarse burlando de ti un perro? Lo que dices no tiene coherencia.-Defendió Spencer, cruzándose de brazos ante la actitud del otro.

-La tiene, claro que la tiene.-Dijo, señalando al perro.-Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, ¿me escuchaste?

Clooney movió la cola, sacó la lengua y Morgan tomó del brazo a Reid y prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación, asegurándose de cerrar con pestillo.

-Ahora si, aquí no entrará.

-¿Sabes que podría llamar a esto brote psicótico?-Señaló el doctor, mirando de forma bastante extraña a quien sonreía con triunfo.

-No me importa. ¡He ganado!-Comunicó, acercándose a Reid.-Ahora, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

-Derek, no creo que…

Pero todo comentario murió en el preciso instante en que la lengua de Morgan se enredó con la suya, comprendiendo que sus defensas se habían ido a la basura. Al igual que su coeficiente intelectual.

Fue una buena noche, excelente, de esas que habían tenido de todo y no se guardaban nada.

Morgan estaba conforme, feliz con su victoria.

Sin embargo, por la mañana y cuando tanteo el lado derecho de la cama, se encontró con una sorpresita.

-¡CLOONEY!-Gritó, despertando seguramente a todo el vecindario.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó un adormilado Reid, quien miró la bola de pelos negra cuya cabeza se encontraba recargada en sus piernas.

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!, ¿CÓMO RAYOS ENTRASTE AQUÍ?

El perro ni siquiera se inmutó con los gritos de su amo, por lo que muy cómodamente se estiró, bostezó y se echó sobre Spencer, quien le sonrió al can mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Qué lindo perro, ¿quién te quiere?-Sonrió el doctor, ganándose una gran lamida en la mejilla.

Derek murmuró más de una maldición y miró en derredor encontrando, un par de segundos después, lo que buscaba.

-Maldito perro del demonio, rompiste la maya protectora de la ventana.

Reid miró y efectivamente encontró un enorme agujero por donde el can había entrado.

-Eso se repara fácilmente.-Dijo, seguía acariciando al perro que parecía encantado de la vida.-Si quieres te ayudo.

-¡NO!, ¡NO ES ESO!-Gritó, mirando al perro que le daba la espalda.- ¡ESTO TIENE QUE PARAR, CLOONEY!

Pero el aludido volvió a bostezar, ignorando todo lo que no era Reid y su mano, Reid y su sonrisa, Reid hablándole solo a él.

-No debes hacer eso, Clooney. Puedes lastimarte al morder la tela protectora. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

Eso fue el colmo para Morgan, quien saltando de la cama e importándole nada su desnudez, tomó al perro por el collar y lo empujó lejos de la cama.

-¡Vamos!, ¡FUERA!

-Pero Derek…

-¡Tú, te callas!

Reid parpadeó un par de segundos antes de ver cómo Morgan luchaba contra el perro que lloriqueaba y gruñía con la intención de regresar a su cómoda posición. Pero Derek Morgan no se intimidaba tan fácilmente, por algo era quien era y Clooney no le echaría a perder las cosas.

Con dificultad, y peligro de que el perro lo mordiera, es que cerró la puerta nuevamente y corrió hasta la ventana, la cual aseguró también para después cerrar las cortinas.

-¡Te gané!

Rió. Rió porqué el momento lo merecía y porqué le había ganado la partida al perro celoso que comenzó a lloriquear con bastante fuerza.

Pero no flaquearía, no señor, él era el humano y su amo, debía obedecer. Debía entender que Reid era suyo y aunque lo quisiera, no se lo daría. No, JAMÁS.

-¿Sabes? Eres terriblemente listo y ecuánime, pero a veces te comportas como uno de esos psicópatas que perseguimos. No entiendo el placer que te causa ensañarte con un pobre animal.

La voz molesta de Spencer lo regresó a la realidad y más tardó en hablar que el otro en colocarse la ropa y salir.

-Ven, Clooney, hay que dejar que le circule sangre al cerebro otra vez.

Perder era malo, oh si, muyyy malo. El sentimiento era inexplicable y terrible. Por algo a NADIE le gustaba perder, pero en ese momento le tocó a él y lo peor de todo, incluso de la sensación de vergüenza y vacío, era que había perdido ante un perro. ¡Ante un perro! Un animal de cuatro patas, peludo y negro que se había salido con la suya.

Maldijo más que en toda su vida junta y se sentó en la cama.

Quizá era momento de llamar al psiquiatra.

No quiso ni salir de su habitación. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota y que todo eso era increíblemente absurdo, pero no podía desprenderse de la sensación de pérdida que experimentaba.

Ya había dejado tres mensajes en la contestadota del doctor Winter, el psiquiatra de cabecera de la Unidad, pero este aun no se reportaba con él.

Quizá tendrían que internarlo y someterlo a un montón de pruebas psicológicas para detectarle Paranoia, Esquizofrenia, algo muy malo. Porqué no podía ser normal que estuviera sintiéndose así por un perro. SU perro.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Reid, quien le sonrió un poco antes de adentrarse en la penumbra del lugar.

-¿Derek?

El hombre no respondió, se cubrió aun más con las mantas.

No quería verlo y aceptar que estaba celoso de Clooney.

Bien, ya lo había admitido, ahora solo faltaba el resto del tratamiento.

-Derek, ¿estás molesto?

-No.-Negó sin aun mirarle.-Solo no me siento bien.

El rostro del doctor Reid se vio iluminado de pronto por una pequeña sonrisa. Jamás pensó estar en una situación así con nadie, pero nunca nadie le dijo que terminaría enamorándose de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, así que…

-Bueno, quizá yo pueda hacerte sentir mejor.

Morgan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionar cuando sintió las mantas moverse un poco, solo un poco para que Spencer se posicionara sobre él y empezara a bajar… y No precisamente con dirección al piso.

Bueno, el doctor Winter podía quedarse con su terapia, su milagrosa medicina y lo que fuera. Otro doctor estaba haciendo un mucho mejor trabajo.

Sonrió, quizá no había perdido después de todo.

El día no podía ser más glorioso para el detective Derek Morgan. Era una agradable mañana, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los nubarrones de la noche anterior se habían disipado y tenía una sonrisa ancha, y quizá boba, pero eso no le interesaba.

No podía esperar más…bueno, quizá un par de voraces besos para continuar el resto del día.

Observó a Clooney, quien tumbado junto a su plato en la cocina, lo miraba fija y apaciblemente. Quizá el perro había comprendido que era inevitable que él no ganara.

-Lo siento, amigo.-Dijo, pero la sonrisita en sus labios no mostraba mucha desazón.

-Tengo que pasar a mi casa por unas cosas antes de ir a la oficina. ¿Te veo allá?-Indagó Reid, colgándose su inseparable mochila.

-Claro, amor.

El doctor solo enarcó una ceja. No era que le desagradara el apodo tan romántico que su pareja le daba, pero no era común en ellos hablarse tan dulcemente.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió, tras abrir la puerta.-Te veré allá. ¿Puedes llevar…?

-¿Un par de americanos? Dalo por hecho.-Guiñó el detective, acercándose al muchacho.

-Bueno, pero parece que toda esa locura matinal ni siquiera existió.-Rió Reid.

-¿Cuál locura matinal? Cuando dijiste que me harías sentir mejor no bromeabas, ¿verdad doctor?

Las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron de rosa. Convivir con un hombre como Derek debía tener alguna repercusión.

-Oh, te veo en la oficina.-Pero antes de que Spencer saliera de la casa, se acercó hasta el perro que se sentó y agitó la cola.-Buen chico. Ahora deja de abrumar a Derek. Yo te quiero.-Sonrió, rascando tras las orejas del can.-Pero amo a Derek y no puedes continuar atormentándolo de esta manera, ¿de acuerdo?

El perro ladeó la cabeza para después ladrar a modo de respuesta.

-¡Ese es mi chico!-Sonrió el doctor, terminando con su charla con el can.

Pero cuando enfrentó a Morgan…

-¡¿Tú?!-Señaló el detective, frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Tú sabías que ese perro me estaba volviendo lo…?

-Cielo, como te dije, eres terriblemente listo y ecuánime, pero a veces hay que sobrepasarte un poquito para que me prestes más atención. ¿A caso no es lo que García suele hacer? Te veo más tarde, amor.

El chico que poseía un enorme coeficiente intelectual y parecía todo menos doctor en ciencias, se colocó las gafas de sol y se alejó de la casa con una enrome sonrisa en los labios, dejando al detective Morgan sintiéndose extrañamente engañado.

-¡Tú!-Señaló al can.-Eres un traidor.

El perro solo ladró en respuesta y moviendo la cola se esfumó del lugar.

Si, adoraba a su dueño, pero era simplemente imposible no amar a Spencer Reid. Eso Morgan, lamentablemente lo sabía, y tras reír un poco se prometió así mismo hacérselo pagar a su escurridizo novio.

Lo bueno de todo era que Clooney ya no los molestaría…o eso esperaba.

**FIN**

Si, bueno, amo Bourne (no tengo que agregar nada al respecto)

y…mmm, por primera vez no se que decir (jajajaja)

Solo gracias por leer y dejarme seguir viva ^^

See you every one!!!

**KLF**

_**Marzo 09**_


End file.
